


A Thinly-Veiled Threat

by kaistrex (weishen)



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic Stiles, POV Derek, Werewolf Derek, sterekscenestealer3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/pseuds/kaistrex
Summary: They met on the battlefield, almost a year ago to the day, when Stiles’ blue fire knocked back an ally about to stab Derek in the back after seeing the claws and glowing eyes and mistaking him for an enemy. Derek stuck around to repay the debt, but it didn’t take long for his reasons to become entirely selfish.





	A Thinly-Veiled Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Sterek Week 2017 day 2 theme 'Scene Stealer'.  
> The scene I stole is from some party banter in Dragon Age: Inquisition between Vivienne and Dorian (other than that, there is nothing Dragon Age related in this fic, so knowledge of the game isn't required at all!) The dialogue in the conversation between Derek and Lydia is lifted from that scene, with a few tweaks, so I take no credit for it!

“I received a letter this morning, Derek.”

Derek winces but schools his expression before he turns to face Lady Martin. He’d been enjoying the beautiful day, basking in the gentle breeze sweeping through the archways of the loggia running the length of the Stilinski manor, but her presence evokes memories of the drafts from when he’d first arrived in the winter months and he has to repress a shiver.

“Oh?”

“It was from an acquaintance in Lycatria expressing his shock at the disturbing rumors about your... _relationship_ with the young Lord.”

Derek suppresses an indecorous snort. “Rumors you were only too happy to verify, I assume.”

The woman has been distrustful of him ever since he arrived to offer aid against Deucalion where the rest of his countrymen favoured burying their heads in the sand as one of their own laid waste to the western reaches of the continent. Even before Deucalion, werewolves were considered barbarians outside of Lycatria, but the Alpha tyrant’s lust for power has just served to heighten that attitude. In the Republic of Beacon, werewolves tend to choose to go undetected despite the laws against it, but Derek had hoped revealing what he is would engender even a modicum of trust.

No such luck. Not until he met Stiles, the young Lord to whom Lady Martin refers.

She doesn’t flinch at Derek’s disgust. Instead, her red-painted lips curve with triumph. “I’ve informed him the only disturbing thing in evidence is his penmanship.”

“Oh.” Derek can’t help the crease between his eyebrows as he studies her. “Thank you.”

Lady Martin smooths down her skirts in preparation to depart. “I am not so quick to judge, darling. See that you give me no reason to feel otherwise.”

And with that, she glides away down the corridor towards the stables, leaving Derek staring after her.

“She was giving you no trouble, I hope.”

Derek turns to Stiles leaning on the wide stone railing beneath an arch dividing the passage from a small stone courtyard. His eyes glint gold beneath the overhead sun and Derek’s heart swells at the sight of him, in summer once more. “I think she just came to deliver her blessing,” he says. _And a thinly-veiled threat_.

When Stiles’ smile doesn’t change, Derek is sure he has him to thank for the extended olive branch.

Derek steps closer so they can share a soft, sweet kiss beneath the overhanging climbing roses that Stiles is so fond of, an act confined to dark corners or behind locked doors in his home country.

They met on the battlefield, almost a year ago to the day, when Stiles’ blue fire knocked back an ally about to stab Derek in the back after seeing the claws and glowing eyes and mistaking him for an enemy. Derek stuck around to repay the debt, but it didn’t take long for his reasons to become entirely selfish.

Stiles draws him closer and each kiss tastes like a sweet victory over all the people he left behind. Enamoured with Stiles’ impish smile and razor sharp wit, he intends never to return.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s interested in hearing the conversation from the game, it’s at 16:58 in [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke2DTTs81g0&feature=youtu.be&t=16m58s) video.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://kaistrex.tumblr.com) or at my fic rec blog [UnderappreciatedSterek](http://underappreciatedsterek.tumblr.com)!


End file.
